The invention relates to cylinder stands, and more particularly to adjustable stands for residential water heaters.
For safety reasons, a residential water heater may be mounted on a stand to raise the water heater above the ground. A known stand, which is illustrated in FIG. 1, includes upper and lower central members 1 and 2 and three leg members 3 that can be adjustably positioned and secured relative to the central members so as to accommodate water heaters of different sizes. Such an adjustable stand is sold as Part No. 21029 by Master-Fit Company of Chicago, Ill.